


Juice Palindrome

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: Twitter #TwelveSOAcharacters #Twelvepoeticforms
Kudos: 2





	Juice Palindrome

Juice - Palindrome

Give me the easy,  
warm smile. And  
goofy jog - instantly  
recognizable. Only he runs  
like that. Always making  
the best of each situation.  
Give me him and I reveal  
a love he only dreamt  
of. And loyalty that  
he never imagined.  
Stunned into awe,  
from that moment  
on  
moment that from,  
awe into stunned.  
Imagined never he,  
that loyalty and of  
dreamt only he, love a  
reveal I and him, me give.  
Situation each of best. The   
making always that. Like,  
runs he only, unrecognizable.  
Instantly jog goofy  
and smile warm.  
Easy, the me give.


End file.
